Lever control devices are generally well known and used to remotely control such things as automatic transmissions, hydraulic power take-off devices, and the like. Typically, lever control devices include a mounting means for pivotally mounting a lever arm having a lever actuator operably connected to the device to be controlled. The mounting means includes a mounting plate having an opening therein through which the lever arm projects. Preferably, the lever arm and actuator are biased in a direction normal to the arc through which the lever and actuator travel. The mounting plate in many cases includes a gate plate having detents therein to provide travel stations for the biased lever arm which corresponds to controlled positions on the controlled device. Also, travel stations or positioning means are remotely provided from the mounting plate and comprise additional parts such as roller bearings that engage notched wheels or arcuated plates operably connected to the lever arm or actuator. Connected to the actuator is a cable or other means such as a rod for remotely connecting the control means with the device to be controlled.
Many conventional lever control devices are custom made for the particular end-use application. While the basic configuration of the control, that is, a mounting means, lever arm and actuator, are generally the same for each of the numerous applications, the particular gate plates or station positioner incorporated into the control must be designed for the particular end-use application. The change required in the gate plate configuration or station means to adopt the control to different end uses is expensive and time consuming. In many cases the control lever cannot be adapted to varying end-use application. Furthermore, once the control device has been manufactured for a particular end use, it cannot thereafter be changed by the user or seller without substantial difficulty, it at all.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a means for quickly changing the gate plate configuration to adapt a single control device to different end uses. It is a further object of the invention to provide changeable gate plate means whereby the ultimate user of the control device can change the control stations without removing the control from its mounting station. Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a gate plate means that is easily changeable either during manufacture or use to accommodate various control stations or functions with a single control device.